


Protector

by GrandSentinelSage



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Series, Short, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandSentinelSage/pseuds/GrandSentinelSage
Summary: A new recruit to Team Rainbow plays a game of speed chess with a former GIGN doctor on an off day. Though he trusts his instincts, the most challenging game will be bridging the gap between himself and his emotionally distant opponent.





	Protector

“Smoking’s bad for your health.”

“War is bad for my health.” he replied, tapping the cigarette on a nearby ashtray.

The clocks were set to five minutes. Just enough time for an introduction, if he was lucky. His lightning fast mind moved the pieces in an instant, freeing up his thoughts for conversation.

“So, I never got your name when I was in GIGN.”

“I didn’t give it. And I’m not planning on it, rookie.”

 

Awkward silence. The tapping of pieces. An old air conditioner buzzing somewhere. He counted two moves ahead, and tried to calculate the next he’d need to break the tension.

“I’m J-” he started.

“You’re in check,” the man interrupted. “And please, if you would, I’d really prefer to know nothing about you.”

He moved out of the pin, and the game went on like clockwork. Tap. Tap. Tap. He took the enemy bishop, resulting in a furrowed brow from the mysterious opposition. 

 

Julien cleared his throat. “I just thought it would make things simple. You know, out there, to have something to call each other. Do you mind if I ask why?”

The doctor jerked his head back subtly, resulting in a cloud of smoke across the table. The recruit coughed. He muttered apologetically, putting out the cigarette on the tray.

“I’ve been all around the world.” he started. “Different people, different equipment, different ailments. Yet, no matter where I went, one thing stayed the same. Death.

I never thought I’d get used to it. It was my one job, to try to outrun the reaper, and I hated when I’d lose that race. But after some time, I dealt with it. Now, I don’t know if I’m used to people living.”

“What do you mean?” he replied, careful with his words.

 

“I want to know people. I’m a doctor, for fuck’s sake, I have a heart. So the new recruit comes in, I want to know their name, their family, what sweetheart they have back home. I tell them I’ll keep them safe. Until I don’t. Then, it’s not a patient that died, it’s a friend.”

“So, it’s easier if I don’t know you. And when things are easy, I can focus on saving your life.” he finished. The doctor reached towards his lighter instinctively, then forced his hand back on the board.

 

“Well, if that’s the case, I guess I’ll keep the name you gave me.”

“And what would that be?”

“Rookie. It has a nice ring to it.”

They caught eyes. Julien darted away from his opponents hard, lined face to the board. He looked to the clock. 5 seconds left. For the first time in his life, his impulses were failing him.

Four.

Three.

Two.

He blinked, and moved.

“Checkmate.” Doc replied, with a thin smile. Julien snapped back to reality.

He looked down at the white king, pinned under a siege of dark pieces. Doc picked up the offending piece, and offered it to him. A small castle tower carved out of oak.

“How about Rook?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Rainbow Six fandom, and my first work in a long while. This scene came to me while I was playing today, and I just had to write it down and share it with this community. Thank you for reading! I would appreciate any feedback you have to offer.


End file.
